


He who holds the snow reigns supreme overlord

by AgentBertbeer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Vacation, Collateral Damage, Fluff, M/M, Snow Fight, indoor snow fights are not a good idea but they are very cute, lil bit o jily, poor coffee is left forgotten, using chairs as shields, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentBertbeer/pseuds/AgentBertbeer
Summary: based off the prompt/post: "let the record show that the husband may have started the indoor snowfight, but i finished it. nothing beats a snowball down the neck of your shirt"Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, and Peter take a nice chirstmas vacation, while the rest is asleep, Sirius decides to be a little shit.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 19





	He who holds the snow reigns supreme overlord

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during seventh year, so Remus and Sirius aren't husbands, but they are boyfriends. (Then again, same sex marriage became legal in 2014 in the UK, so I guess that couldn't even have happened in their future for a long while?) 
> 
> Anyways enjoy!

It was a chilly morning. Remus had gotten up early, yet there was already an empty spot next to him on the bed. He shrugged, put on some warm slippers and a bathrobe. Still a bit sleep-drunk he shuffled down to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. 

He looked out the window while he waited for the coffee to set. The sight was beautiful. Snowy Swiss alps stretched out before him, covered with thick blankets of snow. There was a valley down the mountain, filled with little houses. 

They had been extremely lucky when James’s parents had offered their holiday home for the Christmas vacation, something about them needing a good vacation before nearing their N.E.W.T.S, even though those were still a few months away. Remus forgot more often than he’d like to admit that James’s family was actually kind of bloody rich.

The house was quiet. A few of the red curtains were closed, though a few were opened, perhaps they had probably forgotten to close them before going to bed last night. He wasn’t complaining, this way he could look at that beautiful view. Peter was asleep in the living room, the door was closed to keep out some of the cold. He still had no idea where Sirius was and James and Lily were still asleep. 

His coffee was finally ready, he wrung his hands together and took a careful sip. He had developed an addiction for the stuff since the O.W.L.S. He wanted to take another sip when his legs suddenly got cold because of a gust of wind and before he could turn around, his back was met with a hard and cold smack. 

The snow partially slid off him as he slowly turned around to be met with a pair of grey eyes. Sirius’s grin almost took over his entire face. He was holding a snowball in a gloved hand, slightly tossing it in the air. 

Remus calmly put down his mug, making sure it couldn’t topple down the counter, and started running. 

“SIRIUS!” He roared. 

“Oh fuck.” Sirius dropped his snowball and started running as hard as he could. Outside. He was a lot quicker, as he was wearing actual snow boots, not huge bear-paw slippers like Remus was. But Remus was a lot smarter. The moment Sirius had started running, Remus had run the other way, opened the separate door to the terrace, and cornered Sirius. 

He wasn’t wearing gloves and the snow was extremely cold to touch. His snowballs were significantly smaller, but then again, quantity counted more than quality in snow fights. He started throwing. One against Sirius’s arm, his leg, his arse as Sirius turned around to run the other way. Remus didn’t feel like following him and soon a half indoor/outdoor snow fight had emerged. 

Sirius was standing with a little pile at the door that he had used to throw the first snowball, while Remus stood in the terrace door with his own little pile. Snowballs flew through the kitchen, sometimes hitting one of the boys, very often hitting the doorframe and one may or may not have hit a small painting of the outside landscape off the wall. Remus would later on blame Sirius, even though there is no way that that could be possible within the laws of physics. 

Over time, they started creeping a little bit closer together, pushing their piles of snowballs over the floor to keep throwing, Remus hid under the table, while Sirius hid behind the small chair that stood next to his door, pushing it forward like a moving wall. 

It didn’t take long before they were only a few moments away from each other, when Sirius realized he was out of ammunition. He was too far away from the door to safely get some more snowballs without getting hit. And it didn’t take long for Remus to realize this too. 

As Sirius tried to make a run for it, he got intercepted by a well-executed, professional rugby level tackle from Remus. Who had combined the rest of his snowballs into one, big snowball, that he was now stuffing down the neck of Sirius’s shirt. 

“Who reigns as supreme snow overlord? Who?” Remus roared, laughing. 

“You! You do!” Sirius relented as he stopped struggling to try and get Remus off. The snow was melting on his skin and dripping down. “Can you just get off me? You're squishing my lungs.” He grumbled. 

“I don’t know.” Remus pretended to weigh his options. “Can I get a kiss?” He got off Sirius enough that he could turn around, so now they were on each other, both slightly winded, both smiling, Sirius in thick winter clothes and Remus in his old t-shirt, pyjama pants and bathrobe. 

Sirius grinned. “You can always get a kiss.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *meanwhile James* hey guys i don't know why you're snogging on my floor but what in the HELL have you done to the kitchen?


End file.
